La noche cambia
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Hay algo distinto esa noche, algo que mantiene el ambiente tenso y hace a la conversación difícil de fluir. Harold se repite constantemente que es el restaurante ridículamente caro en el que están cenando. Pero el pequeño paquete de papel metálico que mantiene guardado en su cartera le recuerda constantemente que hay algo más.


_Empecé esto por algo así como una tarea. Al final no la voy a entregar, pero debo decir que en verdad me gusto y como casi no hay nada de esta pareja (algo que no entiendo cómo es posible) voy a publicarlo aquí. Solo para aclarar esto es un AU y está basado en una canción que redescubrí hace poco, a ver si la adivinan ¿?_

 **La noche cambia**

Salir con LeShawna, siempre es divertido. Es que ella es encantadora, y él siempre se esfuerza mucho en mantenerla contenta. Sin embargo hay algo distinto esa noche, algo que mantiene el ambiente tenso y hace a la conversación difícil de fluir. Harold se repite constantemente que es el restaurante ridículamente caro en el que están cenando, tan distinto a los parques de diversiones, la pista de hielo o el viejo garaje donde suelen tener todas sus citas. Pero el pequeño paquete de papel metálico que mantiene guardado en su cartera le recuerda constantemente que hay algo más.

Con tristeza ve como sus ahorros de meses desaparecen casi por completo en la cuenta del restaurante. Sin embargo sonríe sinceramente cuando ella le dice que le encanto el lugar, él lo haría todo por ella.

Mientras esperan bajo la luz de las estrellas a que el del ballet parking les lleve el viejo Tsuru de LeShawna, él no puede dejar de mirarla. Se ve hermosa, más que de costumbre, con un vestido rojo lo suficientemente ajustado como para que su madre se escandalizara cuando salió de su casa. Harold sabe que los padres de su novia creen que ella está de fiesta con su prima, él nunca les ha agradado, tan flacucho y desgarbado, tan poca cosa. Y, por un momento, se pregunta si LeShawna se avergonzara de él.

Ella conduce más rápido de lo normal, señal de que está nerviosa. Él aferra sus manos al asiento mientras recorren el familiar camino, no ha dejado de verla ni un segundo.

—¿Qué tanto miras?— le pregunta acompañada de un risita nerviosa, sus nudillos blancos alrededor del volante

—Eres hermosa— es toda su respuesta y LeShawna, la intrépida LeShawna a la que nada la conmueve, se sonroja.

Llegan a la vieja bodega donde Harold y su banda ensayan tres veces por semana, y que esa noche será solamente para ellos dos. Harold saca las llaves e intenta meterlas en la cerradura, pero sus manos están demasiado temblorosas y se le caen. Cuando las recoge, LeShawna se las quita con cuidado de la mano y ella se encarga de abrir. Él ve como la luz de la luna juega con las sombras de sus pestañas y de su escote, que deja tanto y tan poco a la imaginación al mismo tiempo. El miedo y la emoción se revuelven en su estómago cuando ella lo hace entrar.

Prende la luz y el lugar se muestra en su modesto y acogedor esplendor. Los viejos sillones comprados entre las cosas abandonadas de una casa de empeño, una de las guitarras de Trent, el teclado de Cody, el pandero de Justin, su micrófono, la caja que usaban como mesa y la que estaba llena de tonterías.

Después de pensarlo por unos cuantos segundos se decide a ir a esa caja y saca la tarjeta de "no molestar" que Justin se había robado de un hotel. Se lo enseña a su novia y esta se ríe mientras él lo pone en la puerta.

Aún recuerda la vez que Justin la trajo:

—Es por si un día tenemos suerte en la misma noche— le había dicho a Trent guiñándole un ojo, Cody y él dejados a un lado.

No era difícil el entender el porqué. Los otros dos chicos siempre tenían mujer asechándolos. Justin era considerado el hombre más sexi de toda la escuela, había quien incluso aseguraba que del mundo, mientras que Tren cumplía a la perfección el cliché del chico guapo y misterioso de la guitarra.

Mientras que Cody y él eran los típicos nerds flacuchos que podrían tener un gran talento para la música pero jamás habrían tenido una oportunidad si no se hubieran conseguido compañeros guapos. En realidad era bastante gracioso que en esos momentos, los que tenían una relación estable, eran justamente ellos dos.

—Ahora ven aquí, Harold— le ordeno su novia mientras lo atraía hacia ella haciendo que quedara sentado sobre su regazo.

Él se sentía cada vez más nervioso, y el hecho de que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre y no nene, o dulzura, o cualquier otra de los apelativos cariñosos que solía usar solo empeoraba las cosas. Ella hace que se incline para poder besarlo, lo que es realmente difícil considerando sus 1.83m y el hecho de que en ese momento los labios de ella están más de una cabeza debajo de los de él.* Sin embargo, ella logra que funcione, siempre lo hace.

Aun así Harold termina por sentarse en el sillón, aunque sus piernas siguen cómodamente sobre las de su novia. No han dejado de besarse en varios minutos, lo que se le hace irónico a LeShawna que siempre se le han hecho incomodas esas parejas que pasan más tiempo _comiéndose_ que hablando. ¿Si quiera saben cuál es el color favorito de su pareja? Ella si sabía cuál era el de su Harold: el café.

Poco a poco, las cosas empezaron a ponerse más intensas. Con cuidado ella le quita la arrugada camisa que él había comprado para esa noche especial, pero que había olvidado completamente de planchar. Hacía casi dos años que habían empezado a tener _algo_ y esa era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos.

Cuando recién se habían conocido, en los pasillos de la escuela, Harold había cometido el error de llamarla grande y ruidosa, eso a ella no le había gustado. En realidad estuvo a punto de empezar una pelea, y le hubiera dado una golpiza si un par de chicos no la hubieran detenido. Harold y ella no compartían ninguna clase (aunque sí el horario del almuerzo), pero un par de semanas después empezó a recibir haikus y canciones en su casillero firmadas por un admirador desconocido.

Al inicio no le tomo mucha importancia, pero con el tiempo empezó a extrañar cada vez más las veces que revisaba entre sus cosas y no encontraba nada. El último día de clases Harold se le había declarado y se habían besado por primera vez. Pero durante las vacaciones, en las que perdieron todo el contacto, lo había pensado mejor y al regresar le pidió que quedaran solo como amigos.

Harold pasó su mano por el cabello de ella y le quito la liga que mantenía su apretada coleta en su lugar. El oscuro cabello de LeShawna se abrió como una cascada alrededor de su cara, y cuando se separaron un momento para agarrar aire él _tuvo_ que agarrar uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos.

Cody había llegado corriendo hasta la mesa donde siempre comían y, con una sonrisa que parecía imposible en su rostro, le había contado que Trent estaba dispuesto a formar una banda con ellos dos. Justin pasaba por ahí acompañado de su sequito de chicas, una de las cuales escucho su conversación y le dijo a su mejor amiga que "Justin totalmente debería estar en una banda", a lo que ella estuvo "como muy de acuerdo". Y fue así como de dos, casi mágicamente se convirtieron en cuatro. Harold pensó que las cosas no podían ir mejor hasta que se enteró que LeShawna era la mejor amiga de la que en ese entonces era la novia de Trent, Gwen, y la empezó a tener constantemente presente en sus ensayos.

Ella le quita los pantalones, él no la ayuda. Esta demasiado concentrado viendo ese lunar que tiene cerca del ojo. Siempre le han gustado los lunares, pero no recuerda haber visto nunca uno tan hipnótico.

Cuando el novio de su amiga Bridgett la interrogo del porque continuaba yendo a ver el grupo de Harold aunque Gwen ya había cambiado de novio, LeShawna no pudo mentir. Le gustaba Harold, mucho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Las manos de Harold temblaban mientras iba bajando la cremallera del vestido rojo de su novia. Y ahí estaban, los dos en ropa interior, completamente expuestos el uno al otro.

Él ya la había visto en su muy ligera piyama una vez que Trent se había emborrachado y los había convencido de ir a tocar a media noche afuera de la casa de su ex novia para que regresara con él, y casualmente ella había organizado una piyamada. El grupo de chicas habían salido en sus piyamas y se habían reído, algunas disimuladamente y otras a carcajada limpia. Había sido una experiencia muy vergonzosa, pero los habían dejado pasar y les habían regalado galletitas y leche. Esa noche, en la cocina de Gwen, Harold y LeShawna se besaron por segunda vez.

Ella también lo había visto a él con poca ropa… en realidad lo había visto usando solamente unos diminutos calzones rojos. El matón de la escuela le había robado toda su ropa mientras se bañaba y la había escondido por toda la escuela, dejándole un mapa del tesoro para que la encontrara. Eso había sido incluso antes de que descubriera que era él el que le dejaba los poemas en su casillero, así que en su momento la broma se le hizo divertida. Pero ahora, si alguien le intentaba hacer daño a su Harold se aseguraba de que esa persona se arrepintiera por el resto de su vida.

—¡Espera!— exclama Harold en el momento en que LeShawna pasó sus manos a su espalda para desabrocharse el bra.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No deberíamos apagar las luces antes?

—¿Hablas en serio?— pregunta ella con una ceja enarcada— Toda tu vida regodeándote de la vez que accidentalmente viste lolas. ¿Y ahora no quieres ver las mías?

No quería enojarse, no ese día, pero se sentía realmente ofendida. Sus "nenas" eran mucho mejores que las de cualquier chica esquelética que su novio pudo haber visto antes.*

—¡No es eso! Dios, claro que quiero verlas— contesta él nervioso—. Es solo que… si tú terminas de desvestirte… eso significa que yo también tendré que hacerlo ¿no?

—No es que sea una experta, pero hasta donde se es así como funciona— dijo LeShawna, aun un tanto recelosa.

—En ese caso, sí que debemos apagar las luces— repite Harold mientras desvía la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede nene?— lo cuestiona, se estaba empezando a preocupar— ¿Tienes miedo de arrepentirte por la mañana o algo así?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca podría arrepentirme de nada que haga contigo. Tú eres perfecta, es solo… No quiero que seas tú la que se arrepienta. ¿Y si cuando me veas completamente desnudo no te gusto? ¿O qué tal que hago algo mal? Con las luces apagadas siempre podré huir en la oscuridad antes de que me avergüence demasiado.

Ella se ríe y lo abraza, con mucha más dulzura que de costumbre.

—Cariño, primero que nada, yo no soy perfecta. Y soy completamente consiente que tú tampoco lo eres. Pero… ¿Sabes algo Harold? Eres perfecto para mí, así como soy perfecta para ti. Así que hagamos esto, con las luces apagadas o prendidas, la verdad no importa. Después de todo, esto es solo una señal de que estamos envejeciendo. Y mientras sea a tu lado, no me importa. Porque, pase lo que pase esta noche, eso nunca cambiara lo que hay entre nosotros.

Harold está completamente rojo, pero una sonrisa se ha instalado en su rostro y prácticamente nada podría borrarla.

Iba a hablar, pero su novia lo calla con un beso. Es sorprendente como va cambiando la noche.

 _Finito. ¿Les gusto? Es mi primer fanfic en este fandom y es genial empezar con una pareja que me gusto desde el primer capítulo. De hecho, cuando Gwen y Bridgette encontraron la nota y empezaron a pelear de para quien era yo inmediatamente pensé: para ninguna, es de LeShawna y se la escribió Harold. Cuando al final resulto ser cierto casi me pongo a reír como loca. En fin, un gusto pasarme por aquí._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
